RON ¿VAMPIRO?
by Lil Granger
Summary: CAPITULO VI... FINAL! Dejen reviews
1. CAPITULO I

¡¿Que Hagrid tiene que?! - preguntaba cierto chico pelirrojo a sus amigos.  
  
Pues si, un viejo amigo suyo le ha pedido que cuide de él por unos pocos días mientras él realiza unas diligencias - contestaba el chico de la cicatriz: Harry Potter.  
  
Un dragón no es algo fácil de esconder - responde la chica de cabello enmarañado.  
  
No te preocupes, este dragón, según Hagrid, es de unos muy extraños. Son de pequeña estatura. Como cuando conocimos a Norberto ¿recuerdas? - repuso Harry.  
  
Bueno, entonces si será fácil que Hagrid lo oculte por varios días - replicaba Hermione.  
  
Pues si - asintió Harry.  
  
¿Qué les parece si vamos a visitar a Hagrid y de un solo conocemos al pequeño dragón? - propuso el pelirrojo - No espero para contárselo a Bill.  
  
Me parece buena idea, aunque. ya está anocheciendo, y sabes que no podemos salir tan tarde. - decía Hermione.  
  
Ya Hermione, no nos arruines los planes y camina que entre más hablas más perdemos el tiempo - contestó Ron, empujando a Hermione.  
  
Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid quien se encontraba feliz de la emoción de tener un dragón con él. Un amigo de él le había pedido de favor que lo cuidara por unos días.  
  
Hola chicos, pasen, pasen - saludo Hagrid, mientras Fang ladraba alegremente. (N/A: la verdad no se como ladran de alegría los perros, pero ustedes háganse la idea ^^)  
  
Hola Hagrid - le respondió Harry - hemos venido a ver a tu. "amiguito".  
  
¡Oh! - repuso Hagrid bajando un poco la vos - te refieres al pequeño dragón.  
  
Si - contesto Harry también con la vos baja.  
  
Está por aquí - dijo Hagrid señalando una pequeña cobija que cubría a algo y parte del suelo.  
  
Cuando los chicos se asomaron, encontraron que entre medio de la cobija se encontraba la cabeza de un pequeño dragón. Hagrid lo miraba con ternura. Mientras los chicos observaban asombrados el tamaño del dragón. Exactamente era del tamaño de cuando conocieron a Norberto, un dragón que Hagrid tuvo por un corto tiempo pero que después tuvo que mandar a Rumania con el hermano de Ron.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
Pues. mi amigo dijo que por unos dos o tres días lo dejaba a mi cargo - repuso Hagrid en un tonó un tanto triste - parece que anda ocupado con cosas de su "señor".  
  
¿"Señor"? - preguntó Ron.  
  
Si - contestó Hagrid sin dejar de observar al pequeño dragón quien en uno de sus ronquidos había exhalado una pequeña nube de humo por la nariz - el trabaja para un señor. Es por decirlo así, aunque suene feo. su sirviente.  
  
¿Qué? - contestó Hermione algo alterada - Pero no me digas que es un Elfo doméstico por que si no.  
  
No, no Hermione - respondió Hagrid - no es un elfo doméstico. No te preocupes, y antes que lo preguntes, si lo tratan muy bien, tiene sus vacaciones pagadas y su "señor" le cubre un seguro médico.  
  
¡Hay Hermione! Tu y tu PEDDO - repuso Ron con cara de harto.  
  
No es PEDDO Ron - respondió Hermione un tanto molesta - es P - E - D - D - O, y además es para una buena causa, por que como ya sabrás los elfos domésticos.  
  
Si Hermione ya sabemos - contestó Harry rápidamente - por cierto Hagrid ¿Qué es lo que come el dragón? - pregunto Harry con curiosidad y cambiando la platica.  
  
¡Por Merlín! - repuso Hagrid encaminándose a la puerta - se me había olvidado. Gracias Harry, si no es por ti, el pobre Alfred hubiera pasado hambre.  
  
¿Alfred? - preguntó Ron tratando de disimular la risa con Harry.  
  
Si - contestó Hagrid ya casi saliendo de la cabaña - así es como se llama el dragón.  
  
Pero que come - preguntó Hermione siguiendo a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña seguida de Ron y Harry.  
  
Verduscas - repuso Hagrid - es una planta pequeña que crece en las orillas del Bosque Prohibido. Principal razón por la que mi amigo me lo encargó, ya que sabe que mi cabaña está cerca del bosque y no se me iba a hacer tan difícil el conseguirle el alimento. Por cierto ¿por qué no me acompañan a buscarle la comida a Alfred?  
  
Los tres chicos se cruzaron miradas. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y pues, no era muy conveniente.  
  
Claro, si es que no tienen otra cosa importante que hacer - respondió Hagrid triste viendo al suelo y revolviendo las hojas secas con una rama seca que cargaba.  
  
Pues ha decir verdad, tenemos que hacer una tarea de Snape. - contestó Hermione viendo el castillo.  
  
Tarea que podemos hacer luego que volvamos - dijo Ron jalando a Harry y volviéndoles a Hermione miradas suplicantes.  
  
Exacto, que podemos hacer luego de ayudarte Hagrid - concluyó Hermione caminando algo desganada detrás de los chicos. ("Por qué siempre me convencen", se decía para sus adentros)  
  
Entonces andando para regresar rápido - propuso Hagrid.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar y adentrarse al Bosque Prohibido seguidos por Fang. Luego de caminar un poco, encontraron dos extremos llenos de verduscas. Las suficientes para que Alfred comiera por lo menos por dos días sin problema, según Hagrid.  
  
Yo recojo las de este lado - dijo Hagrid tomando un extremo - y ustedes recojan el otro - señalándoles el otro extremo a los chicos.  
  
Cada uno comenzó a recoger las plantas. Pero Ron estaba tan ensimismado en sus ideas que se alejó un poco más de donde estaban Hermione y Harry.  
  
"Esto es mejor que hacer una tarea de Snape. Además, tengo por amiga a la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, la más aplicada, la más altruista, y la más linda. Si, por que seguirlo negando, luego de los horribles celos que me atacaron en el baile de Navidad cuando la vi con Krum, ya es en vano negármelo. Siento algo por ella. Algo muy grande, pero. no se si tendré el suficiente valor para decírselo algún día. ¡¡AAgghhhhhhh!!"  
  
Ron sintió como alguien lo había alado por la espalda y lo había tomado por los brazos. Quiso defenderse pero un frío lo recorría. Hasta que sintió una fuerte mordida en su cuello.  
  
En la enfermería se encontraba cierto pelirrojo todavía inconsciente. Despacio fue abriendo los ojos. Todo lo veía borroso. Pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz. Cuando pudo enfocar bien, se encontró con la figura de la enfermera Pomfrey quien lo veía detenidamente.  
  
Vaya, hasta que por fin despertó - contestó la enfermera mientras con una mano le abría los ojos para ver sus pupilas - Veo que ya está mejor señor Weasley. Tardó un poco en despertar pero, creo que ya está bien. Creo que no habrá necesidad que se quede acá, así que haré pasar a sus amigos que están afuera y que por cierto estuvieron dando lata para que dejara que entraran a verlo, pero usted conoce perfectamente las reglas de la enfermería. - repuso molesta - les hablaré para que lo acompañen a su habitación.  
  
Ron todavía no comprendía nada. Lo último que recordaba era que alguien le sujeto los brazos y le mordió el cuello. Hermione y Harry, al entrar corrieron hacia donde estaba Ron.  
  
¿Cómo estás Ron? - preguntaba una Hermione muy preocupada.  
  
Con que ya me quieres quitar mi puesto de paciente en la enfermería ¿no Ron? - decía un Harry en broma.  
  
Si como no - respondió Ron con una sonrisa, mientras se tocaba el cuello como buscando algo - para ganarte a ti necesito caerme 50 veces o más del techo de Hogwarts. Además a ti madame Pomfrey ya de dio la tarjeta de membresía de la enfermería.  
  
Que gracioso ¬¬ - repuso Harry - ¿Qué es lo que buscas en tu cuello Ron? ¿La araña que te asustó he hizo que te cayeras?  
  
¿Cuál. cuál araña? - contestó Ron asustado - A mi no me asustó ninguna araña ¬¬, cuando estaba recogiendo las verduscas, sentí que algo me jaló por atrás y luego me mordió el cuello.  
  
¿Te mordió? - preguntó Hermione acercándose a Ron y revisando su cuello - Yo no veo nada. Lo debiste haber imaginado por el golpe.  
  
No, si estoy seguro que algo me mordió, pero. no encuentro nada en mi cuello - concluyó Ron luego de revisar su cuello.  
  
Es tu imaginación - contestó Harry - mejor nos vamos y descansas en tu cálida cama.  
  
Si creo que es una buena idea - dijo Ron tocándose el cuello todavía.  
  
Hagrid se asustó mucho cuando te vio desmayado Ron - repuso Hermione - el pobre ha de estar asustado todavía.  
  
Si - contestó Harry, nos asustamos mucho al escuchar tu grito.  
  
Luego de pasar por el retrato de la dama gorda, y entrar a la sala común, se dispusieron a ir a sus habitaciones. Por suerte la sala común estaba ya vacía y nadie hizo preguntas sobre lo que le había pasado a Ron, puesto que cuando Hermione y Harry lo llevaba a la enfermería, Lavander y Parvati se dieron cuenta. Y con la fama de "comunicadoras" que tienen, que mínimo ya sabia todo Gryffindor si no es que todo Hogwarts.  
  
Ya es tarde - dijo Hermione caminando a las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones de las chicas - espero que duermas bien Ron - contestó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ron, sonrojándose los dos rápidamente - y deja en paz a tu cuello - concluyó esta alejándose hacia su habitación.  
  
Si. gracias. - respondió un Ron un tanto anonadado por la actitud de la chica - Buenas noches Hermione.  
  
Hey, hey, es por aquí Ron - dijo Harry encaminando a Ron hacia su habitación - veo que el beso te dejo medio bobo. Sabes se preocupo mucho al verte en el suelo inconsciente.  
  
¿Qué? ¡Estás loco Harry! - contestó Ron sonrojado - como que fuera la primera vez que le da un beso o se preocupa por uno de los dos.  
  
Bueno, bueno, ya duérmete, y hazle caso a Hermione, déjate en paz el cuello que no tienes nada - respondió Harry poniéndose la pijama y acostándose.  
  
Si. tienes razón. quizás fue mi imaginación. Buenas noches Harry - respondió Ron mientras ya con la pijama puesta colocaba su cabeza en la almohada y caía en un profundo sueño.  
  
Ya dormido, Ron comenzó soñar una y otra vez con el momento en que se encontraba en el bosque prohibido y sentía la mordida, y sentía como en el lugar donde lo habían mordido un fuerte ardor. Se despertó sobresaltado y por suerte ya había amanecido. Se levantó y se preparó para un nuevo día y por supuesto ir a desayunar. Luego de un rato, y ya cuando Harry se había levantado y arreglado decidieron bajar al gran comedor. Ron todavía recordaba el sueño. Pero no lo comprendía. Recordaba perfectamente que algo lo había mordido, y según su sueño muy fuertemente, pero. no tenía nada, pero absolutamente nada en su cuello. Se sirvió una tostada con mantequilla, mientras Hermione se acercaba a ellos.  
  
Hola chicos - contestó Hermione muy alegre - ¿Cómo te sientes Ron?  
  
Pues. - Ron dudo por un momento el comentarle el sueño que había tenido pero desistió de la idea - bien, gracias por preguntar. Pensé que ibas a estar enojada por que no hemos hecho la tarea de Snape.  
  
Bueno, pues, yo si la hice - contestó una Hermione triunfante - la terminé en mi habitación antes de acostarme.  
  
Ah. - respondió un Harry ocupado comiendo.  
  
Es hora de irnos chicos - dijo Hermione mientras le daba la última mordida a su tostada y dando el último sorbo de jugo - o llegaremos tarde a la clase de Snape.  
  
Si - dijo Harry - suficiente con que no le llevamos la tarea, para que de remate lleguemos tarde.  
  
Los tres se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron al salón de pociones. Llegaron temprano por que Snape todavía no había llegado. Luego comenzó la clase. Primero Snape pidió las tareas, las cuales Ron y Harry no entregaron y las cuales fueron las causantes de que Gryffindor perdiera 5 puntos, total si no se los quitaba por ellos, los iba a quitar por alguien más, especialmente Neville. Luego los puso a preparar una poción para la cura de la uriela, una enfermedad del mundo mágico parecida a la varicela, con la diferencia que las manchas ya salían moradas y en vez de comezón era ardor. Para prepararla necesitaban que cortar unas cuantas hojas de calcumia (N/A: sepa Dios que demonios es eso!!) así que se dispusieron a cortarlas. Pasado un rato Hermione se corto con el cuchillo. Mucha sangre comenzó a brotar de su dedo.  
  
Chupate la sangre Hermione - propuso Seamus, quien se encontraba muy cerca y se dio cuenta del corte que se había hecho Hermione.  
  
¿Estás loco? - repuso Hermione - la sangre sabe horrible.  
  
Cuando Ron vio la sangre, tuvo unos grandes deseos de chupar el dedo de Hermione.  
  
Si quieres yo te lo chupo - propuso Ron ante la mirada atónita de todos.  
  
¿Eh? - respondió una Hermione confusa, pero ya era muy tarde, Ron ya le había tomado el dedo y comenzaba a chupar su sangre.  
  
Ron sentía como que la sangre de Hermione era lo mejor que hubiera probado. Pero ningún dulce de Honeyducks se comparaba al sabor que tenía la sangre de Hermione para Ron. Todos miraban boquiabiertos la escena. Suerte que Snape estaba regañando a Neville (N/A: para variar ¬¬) y no se había percatado de la escenita. Hermione se comenzó a sentir un tanto nerviosa. En primera por que el sentir los labios de Ron, chupando su dedo con una calidez y suavidad, le erizaban los cabellos, pero extraña por que se veía como que Ron disfrutaba el sabor de su sangre. No tardo mucho para que Snape se diera cuenta.  
  
Vaya, vaya - replicó Snape en tono molesto y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Hermione - no sabía que la poción para la uriela necesitara que uno de sus compañeros le chupara el dedo Señorita Granger. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por semejante escena, y dedíquese a realizar la poción - terminó Snape alejándose un poco de Hermione - y si tanto es el dolor de la cortada le sugeriría que fuera a la enfermería.  
  
Hermione se puso colorada del coraje, y sustrajo muy tajantemente su dedo de la boca de Ron, el cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con una cara como de borrego a medio morir, y se levantó para dirigirse a la enfermería. Ron abrió los ojos, como acabado de salir de un trance, y sintió como todas las miradas se posaban sobre él.  
  
Vaya Weasley - repuso Malfoy desde su asiento - ha lo que ha llegado tu familia por no tener que comer. Chupar sangre, ja, ja.  
  
Ron se enfureció, pero estaba tan intimidado por las miradas de sus compañeros que no pudo responder nada, y sobre todo por tener la mirada boba de Harry sobre él. Harry no podía creer lo que había visto. ¿Ron chupandole la sangre a Hermione? Harry perfectamente sabia el sabor horrible que tenia la sangre, a raíz de todas las veces que ha sufrido accidentes. Terminó la clase, y todos se levantaron y se fueron. Ya fuera del salón, Harry con ojos todavía atónitos le preguntó a Ron:  
  
¿Qué demonios te paso allá adentro? - repuso un Harry interrogante - ¿El golpe de ayer de aboyo el cerebro o qué? O no me digas, ¿te daño el sentido del gusto?  
  
De. De. que hablas Harry - contestó un Ron dudoso.  
  
¿Qué de que hablo? - volvió a preguntar Harry, aún asombrado - te veías tan feliz chupando la sangre que parecía como si te gustara. La sangre sabe horrible Ron.  
  
Si lo se Harry - respondió Ron, quien en el fondo le quería decir a su amigo la extraña sensación que tuvo al sentir la sangre de Hermione en su boca. Pero sabía que Harry no comprendería - solo lo hice por que. Hermione no quiso chupar su propia sangre, y además que. nadie le iba a querer ayudar, y. de todos modos ella es nuestra amiga y yo la quiero mucho. - terminó un Ron muy ruborizado e interrumpido por su hermana Ginny.  
  
¡Ron! - chilló la pelirroja acerándose a Ron y a Harry - ¿Cómo te sientes? Me contaron que te caíste en el Bosque Prohibido y que te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza lo cual te provoco un daño cerebral irreparable.  
  
¿Qué? - preguntó Ron asombrado mientras Harry se reía.  
  
Bueno. eso fue lo que me dijeron Parvati y Lavander - contestó Ginny, observando de reojo a Harry.  
  
Malditas Lavander y Parvati - repuso Ron un tanto molesto.  
  
Como que no las conocieras Ron - dijo Harry, mientras miraba a Ginny y le dedicaba una sonrisa con la cual se puso del mismo color de su cabello.  
  
Bueno. yo, yo. me tengo que ir. - dijo Ginny mientras se retiraba - cuídate Ron. Hasta luego. Harry.  
  
Hasta luego Ginny - respondió Harry mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y miraba entontado a Ginny hasta que esta desapareció entre los demás alumnos.  
  
Hoy todos creerán que por el golpe, quede loco - repuso Ron mientras se daba de golpes en la cabeza con la pared. Y con esa actitud tuya, lo creerán más así que deja de darte golpes en la cabeza y mejor vayamos a comer si - contestó Harry mientras jalaba a Ron hacia el gran comedor. 


	2. CAPITULO II

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Hermione ya estaba ahí, y con el dedo vendado. Harry y Ron se sentaron a la par suya. Hermione estaba un poco molesta por el show que dio en el salón de pociones, así que no miraba a Ron.  
  
¿Cómo está tu dedo Herm? - preguntó Ron mientras jugaba con su comida.  
  
Bien - respondió Hermione cortante - gracias por "chuparme" el dedo - repuso un tanto sarcástica.  
  
Pues lo siento por haber querido ayudar - contestó Ron ya molesto.  
  
Un silencio envolvió a los chicos.  
  
¡Se me había olvidado por completo! - dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio - tenía que ir a hablar con Wood sobre unas jugadas, ya regreso - se levantó de la mesa, y salió del gran comedor.  
  
Hermione, seguía comiendo muy seria y no miraba a Ron. Mientras que Ron, se sentía muy extraño. Probaba su comida y no le gustaba. Y no es que la comida fuera fea, por que habían hecho espaguetis con salsa de tomate y albóndigas, uno de los platos favoritos de Ron. Si no que simplemente sentía la comida con un sabor horrible. Sintió una enorme necesidad de chupar de nuevo el dedo de Hermione. Tenía impregnado en su boca el sabor de su sangre. "Pero que demonios me pasa. Le siento un sabor horrible a la comida, y es de mis favoritas. Como quisiera volver a probar la sangre de Hermione. ¡pero Weasley que dices!" Ron se levantó de su asiento, y se retiró. Se sentía tan extraño. Llegó a la sala común y se sentó en un sillón. "¿Será el sabor de la sangre de Hermione el que hace que le sienta un sabor horrible a la comida? Pero no puede ser, por que su sangre sabe tan exquisita. ¡Reacciona Ron! Quieres a Hermione, pero tanto como para sentir tan deliciosa su sangre. eso es el extremo." Interrumpió sus pensamientos pues alguien había entrado a la sala común. Era Hermione.  
  
¿Te sucede algo Ron? - preguntó Hermione sentándose a la par de él - si estás enojado por mi reacción, déjame decirte que tengo mis razones. Todos nos veían como idiotas. Agradezco el gesto de tu parte de ayudarme, pero. es que. parecía como si disfrutaras, el chuparla - y esto último lo dijo un poco sonrojada.  
  
Lo siento Hermione - contestó Ron - solo quería ayudar, y no es que disfrutara el chupar tu sangre, sino que. bueno. quizás como no había desayunado casi nada. me clave chupando tu dedo.  
  
Bueno, si tu lo dices. - respondió Hermione mirando fijamente a Ron - sabes Ron, no tienes muy buen aspecto, es decir, estas. no se. pálido.  
  
¿En serio? - preguntó Ron.  
  
Si, no tienes un muy buen color que digamos - repuso Hermione.  
  
Mejor me iré a acostar, al fin que la tarde la tenemos libre - respondió Ron mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios de los chicos.  
  
Creo que te caerá muy bien una larga siesta Ron - asintió Hermione mientras tomaba unos pergaminos que llevaba - mientras yo adelantaré tarea de aritmancia.  
  
Si, Buenas Noches - agregó Ron.  
  
Logró quedarse dormido, pero luego de un rato comenzó a soñar de nuevo con el momento en que estaba en el bosque prohibido y era mordido por algo o por alguien, luego pasaba por su mente el momento en que le chupo el dedo a Hermione, y sentía el delicioso sabor de su sangre impregnado en su boca. Luego sentía como una voz fría decía su nombre. Ron. necesitas sangre. sangre. Se despertó bruscamente, y sentía unos grandes deseos de probar sangre. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, y llegó a la sala común, con la intención de calmarse. Pero se topo con dos personas en la sala común: Harry y Hermione.  
  
Estaban charlando amenamente, y aparentemente muy alegres. Ron se acercó tratando de disimular que se sentía mal. Harry palideció al ver a Ron. Y Hermione solo lo observaba extrañada.  
  
Hola - dijo Ron - que. ¿qué hacen levantados a esta hora? - preguntó Ron extrañado y empezando a temblar.  
  
Ha. hablando - contestó Harry, quien ya estaba un poco más nervioso.  
  
Bueno, ya Harry - dijo Hermione - por algo se levantó, así que díselo.  
  
¿Decirme que? - preguntó Ron, comenzando a temblar un poco más.  
  
Bueno. es que. - dijo Harry tartamudeando un poco - tienes razón Hermione, se lo diré ya, al fin y al cabo, es mi mejor amigo, y tiene que saberlo - terminó un Harry decidido.  
  
¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ron extrañado y comenzando a sudar helado.  
  
Ron. yo soy el novio de tu hermana - contestó un Harry cerrando los ojos como esperando que Ron le pegara.  
  
¡Ahhhh! - gritó Ron, mientras se tomaba la cabeza. La voz le volvía a hablar. "Necesitas sangre Ron. te necesito Ron. debes ayudarme"  
  
¿Qué te pasa Ron? - preguntaba una Hermione preocupada.  
  
Ron que tienes - preguntó también Harry.  
  
"Sangre Ron. sangre. toma a la chica Ron, tómala. y tráemela. bebe un poco de su sangre. es deliciosa"  
  
- ¡Ayúdame Harry! - Gritó Ron todavía agarrandose la cabeza - ¡Sujétame, y no me sueltes! ¡No me sueltes Harry! ¡Ahhhh!  
  
Ron sufría una guerra interna. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos sangre. Necesitaba sangre. Y la vos en su mente lo aturdía más. Le exigía que tomara la sangre de Hermione. Y el quería. Quería volver a sentir ese delicioso sabor en su boca. pero. ¡No podía! ¡Era Hermione! Harry no reaccionaba, algo lo mantenía atado al suelo y no sabia que era y tampoco entendía que es lo que le pasaba a Ron. Ron no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre Hermione. Esta quedó debajo de Ron y trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero este podía más. Extendiendo lo brazos de Hermione hacia el suelo. Harry seguía sin poderse mover. Hermione trataba de soltarse pero no podía. Poco a poco sintió como Ron bajaba hacia su cuello, y le pasaba su lengua. "Escucha como late su corazón. como laten sus venas. su cuello. bebe un poco de su sangre. " Hermione se estremeció ante esto, pero aún así no entendía nada. Ron volvió medio en sí, y le gritó a Harry.  
  
¡Aléjame de Hermione Harry! ¡Aléjame!  
  
Harry por fin logró dominar la fuerza que le impedía moverse y con toda su fuerza posible tomo a Ron por los brazos y lo alejó de Hermione la cual se encontraba asustada y confundida. Ron trataba de soltarse mientras gritaba.  
  
¡Necesito sangre! ¡Necesito sangre!  
  
Harry no comprendía nada, pero sujetaba a Ron con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione se colocó detrás de un sillón, para tratar de ponerse a salvo. La vos que escuchaba Ron, empezó a perder fuerza, hasta que ya no escuchó nada. Lo último que escuchó de la vos fue "Volveré Ron. te necesito. debes ayudarme. necesito a Hermione"  
  
Cuando Harry vio que Ron ya no ponía resistencia, lo soltó. Ron cayó al suelo. Todavía estaba conciente pero muy cansado. Aún sentía la necesidad de sangre. Harry se agacho donde él estaba.  
  
¿Qué pasa Ron? - preguntó Harry jadeando y muy preocupado y confundido.  
  
Ayúdame Harry - contestó un Ron también jadeante y cansado por la lucha interna que tuvo.  
  
Ron. ¿estás bien? - preguntó Hermione acerándose hacia donde estaba Ron.  
  
¡Atame Harry! - respondió Ron - ¡Atame y por ningún motivo me sueltes! - y fue lo último que Ron pudo decir, por que luego quedó inconsciente. 


	3. CAPITULO III

¿Ron? ¡Ron reacciona! - decía Harry mientras sacudía a Ron tratando de que volviera en sí - ¿Qué hacemos Hermione? - pregunto por fin Harry.  
  
Creo. creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a la enfermería y hablar con Mcgonagall o con Dumbledore - contestaba Hermione confundida.  
  
Mira. mira lo que tiene en su cuello. - respondió Harry señalando el cuello de Ron, en donde habían surgido dos puntitos en forma de mordida - ¿Qué es? - preguntó Harry incrédulo.  
  
No. no lo se - decía Hermione mientras examinaba el cuello de Ron - creo que es como una mordida. pero no perdamos tiempo Harry, es mejor llevarlo ya antes de que despierte.  
  
Harry cargo a Ron, y salieron disparados de la sala común. Llegaron a la enfermería la cual se encontraba cerrada, así que decidieron tocar. Se imaginaron que madame Pomfrey se encontraba dormida.  
  
¿Sí? - preguntó alguien detrás de la puerta, con vos dormitada.  
  
Madame Pomfrey necesitamos su ayuda - chilló Hermione con vos suplicante.  
  
¿Qué sucede querida? - Contestó madame Pomfrey mientras abría la puerta - creo que me había quedado dormida, como ahora no tengo ningún paciente, pero. ¿qué le sucede al muchacho? - preguntó Madame Pomfrey asustada al ver el rostro pálido y sudoroso de Ron.  
  
¡No lo sabemos! - respondió Harry quien ya había entrado a la enfermería y puesto a Ron en una cama.  
  
Creo que debería de llamar al profesor Dumbledore madame Pomfrey - dijo Hermione viendo a Ron - se comporta de manera muy extraña.  
  
Bueno. si ustedes lo dicen, lo llamaré - contestó madame Pomfrey un tanto ofendida, pensando que los chicos creían que ella era incapaz de atender bien a Ron.  
  
Madame Pomfrey salió de la enfermería. Harry y Hermione observaban a Ron.  
  
¿Qué es lo que le sucede Hermione? - preguntaba Harry sin quitarle la vista a Ron.  
  
¡No lo se Harry! - Contestó Hermione preocupada - pero me inquieta la manera de actuar de Ron. ¿Recuerdas lo que decía? ¡Quería sangre Harry! ¡Sangre! Eso no es normal. además ¿vistes los dos puntos como mordida que le han aparecido en el cuello?  
  
Si, es muy extraño - respondió Harry, pero fue interrumpido por que Ron comenzaba a temblar y a delirar.  
  
¡Ayúdenme. por favor! - chillaba Ron jadeando - ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero! Déjame. déjame tranquilo.  
  
¿Ron? ¿Me escuchas? - preguntó Hermione en vos baja cerca del oído de Ron.  
  
Pero Ron no escuchaba nada. Estaba delirando. Sentía una fuerte fiebre. Sentía entre calor y frío. Aun tenía el deseo de sangre. Se estaba debilitando. En esos momentos llegó el profesor Dumbledore junto con madame Pomfrey y Mcgonagall.  
  
¿Qué pasa Harry? - preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
Es Ron profesor. se comporta de una manera muy extraña. - pero Harry fue interrumpido por los delirios de Ron.  
  
Déjame en paz. No quiero. No puedo. Necesito sangre. - decía Ron aun con los ojos cerrados, sudando, pálido, y revolcándose en la cama como peleando consigo mismo.  
  
¡Dios mío! - repuso la profesora Mcgonagall con las manos en la boca por la impresión de lo que había escuchado.  
  
¿Desde cuando está así? - preguntó Dumbledore asombrado y preocupado.  
  
Desde hoy en la noche - respondió Hermione mientras esta le secaba la frente a Ron, quien ya estaba todo mojado de sudor - es como si algo lo dominara. Cuando vuelve en sí, pide que lo atemos.  
  
Si - prosiguió Harry - y. atacó a Hermione - terminó Harry en vos baja y viendo al piso, como pensando que no debía haber dicho eso - pero se que fue inconsciente.  
  
Esto no puede ser más obra que de un vampiro - repuso Dumbledore acercándose a Ron y tocándole la frente - ¿Pero qué es esto?. - preguntó Dumbledore al descubrir la mordida que tenía en el cuello Ron - entonces no hay duda, es obra de una mordida de vampiro. No podemos tenerlo aquí. Minerva, haga el favor de hablarle a Hagrid para que venga. Me temo Harry, que tendremos que llevarnos a Ron, por lo menos ha la casa de Hagrid, y. tendremos que atarlo.  
  
Hermione no sintió a que horas había comenzado a llorar. Le partía el corazón ver a Ron así, sobre todo por que en el fondo ella. ella lo quería y no de una manera de amigos, y Harry lo sabía. Luego de un rato de espera, llegó Hagrid al cual Mcgonagall había ido a llamar.  
  
Buenas. noches. - dijo Hagrid un tanto preocupado y aún sin comprender el por que de haberlo llamado - ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? - preguntó Hagrid asustado al verlo en la cama temblando y pálido.  
  
Lo ha mordido un vampiro - repuso Dumbledore - y. Hagrid. queríamos pedirte de favor que tengas a Ron en tu casa. no seria conveniente tenerlo aquí. y queríamos pedirte que. lo ataras.  
  
¿Qué lo ate? - respondió Hagrid sobresaltado - ¿Pero por qué?  
  
Mira Hagrid - contestó Dumbledore - los mordidos por un vampiro tienden a comportarse como tales, y. son demasiado salvajes. si dejamos así al Sr. Weasley corremos el riesgo de ser mordidos por él. Es por seguridad Hagrid, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de hacerle eso pero. es necesario. Ya antes habíamos tenido un "hombre lobo", pero es la primera vez que tenemos a un "vampiro" y todavía no conocemos su comportamiento. Minerva, quisiera que me acompañaras a Transilvania a buscar algo para curar al Sr. Weasley. Transilvania es la cuna de los vampiros, así que ahí encontraremos algo. Y Hagrid. cuida de Ron.  
  
Si. si. claro - respondió Hagrid confundido.  
  
En cuanto a ti Harry y la Señorita Granger, les pediré que no visiten al Sr. Weasley, puede ser peligroso para ustedes. y no traten de hacer cosas por ustedes mismos ¿Esta bien? - terminó Dumbledore dedicándole una mirada severa a Harry. Dumbledore sabía que ellos no se iban a quedar así, esperando a él regresara y les diera un antídoto. Sabía que iban a investigar por su lado una cura, y posiblemente encontraran una, pero. era mejor esperar.  
  
Pero. - repuso Harry un tanto triste. No quería dejar solo a Ron en esto.  
  
Llévatelo Hagrid a tu cabaña, atalo y cuídalo bien. y por cierto. cubrelo de la luz del sol - y fue lo último que Dumbledore dijo.  
  
Salió de la enfermería seguido de la profesora Mcgonagall y en seguida partieron hacia Transilvania. Regresaría ese mismo día en la noche. Hagrid solo les compartió una mirada triste y confusa a Harry y a Hermione, tomo el cuerpo de Ron que aún temblaba y susurraba cosas, y lo saco de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey quien había observado aturdida la escena, acompañó a Hagrid a la salida del castillo. Harry y Hermione se quedaron un momento en la enfermería, sentados sobre la cama donde había estado Ron hacia unos momentos y en silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir. Hermione aún lloraba, pero en silencio. Por suerte comenzaba a amanecer.  
  
No nos podemos quedar así - dijo por fin Harry y rompiendo el hielo - tenemos que buscar algo Hermione, Ron no puede seguir así.  
  
Tienes razón Harry - contestó Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro - ahora mismo me dirigiré a la biblioteca y buscaré todo lo relacionado con vampiros. Tenemos que buscar un antídoto, por que tiene que existir uno. Lo prepararemos y haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance y. - Hermione comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.  
  
Cálmate Hermione - dándole una palmada en el hombro - vamos a hacer algo por él. Yo se que lo quieres mucho. Tú sabes a que me refiero. Y. creo que deberíamos de decírselo a Ginny, al fin y al cabo notará la ausencia de Ron, comenzará a hacer preguntas y necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a mentirles a Fred y George cuando también pregunten por él.  
  
Si tienes razón - contestó Hermione poniéndose de pie y secándose las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos - y. gracias por guardar mi secreto. Ahora si estoy dispuesta a hacer todo por que Ron este bien.  
  
Bueno, entonces voy por Ginny, y nos encontramos en la biblioteca ¿Esta bien? - respondió Harry poniéndose de pie también y encaminándose con Hermione fuera de la enfermería.  
  
Si. - dijo Hermione mientras corría hacia la biblioteca.  
  
Hermione llegó a la biblioteca y sacó TODOS los libros en donde podría encontrar algo sobre los vampiros. Luego de buscar un largo rato encontró algo lo cual lo dejo muy sorprendida. "El primer vampiro que surgió en esta tierra fue un fuerte y noble guerrero, quien al irse al campo de batalla dejo sola a su amada. Luego de regresar de la guerra y haber conseguido la victoria para su rey, se encontró con la horrible noticia que su amada había muerto en manos de soldados de su mismo reino por envidia. Dolido por tan irremediable perdida, se reveló contra Dios, a quien le reclamó haber dado casi su vida por su rey y haber sido pagado con la muerte de su amada. Exhumó el cuerpo de su amada quien todavía estaba intacta y corto con una daga sus muñecas de las cuales por una extraña razón brotó sangre. Lleno un cáliz con la sangre de su amada y la bebió maldiciendo a Dios y jurándole matar hasta saciar su deseo de vengar la muerte de su amada. Este en castigo lo condena a que desde ese momento dependerá de beber la sangre de todos los aquellos que matase, alejándolo de la luz del sol, y a vivir en las tinieblas de la noche, haciendo que sus colmillos crecieran y pareciera alguien monstruoso. Si este salía a plena luz del día, sentiría las llamas arder sobre su cuerpo. El que era mordido por este y bebía toda su sangre, moría, pero si no bebía toda su sangre, tendía a volverse vampiro, pero no era en si uno. Este "nuevo" vampiro, osea al que había sido mordido, al primer contacto de sangre en su boca comenzaba a depender de ella. Sus colmillos iban a crecer lentamente hasta convertirse en largos y filosos. E iba a comenzar a atacar a las personas para beber su sangre y subsistir. Si este no lograba tomar sangre, moría, ya que este era su nuevo alimento, y lo único que lo puede tener con vida. Al ser este un vampiro no verdadero, ya que él único y verdadero solo era uno, tenía la posibilidad de curarse, pero necesitaba la elaboración de un antídoto descubierto por una bruja hindú." "Ahora entiendo. Ron ha comenzado a depender de sangre desde que me chupo la sangre del dedo. Pero puede curarse. ¡Rayos! En este libro no sale el antídoto. Tendré que buscarlo en otro libro. ¡Hay Ron! Por qué tenía que pasarte eso a ti. Pero si he ayudado a Harry siempre, como no ayudarte a ti, y sobre todo por que. te quiero, y no como un amigo, sino. ¿Por qué siento eso por ti Ron? ¿Por qué no me puede gustar alguien más? ¿Por qué te quiero?"  
  
Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Harry quien llegaba con Ginny, la cual estaba muy pálida, con una cara de preocupación y aún con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Lo siento por tardar - repuso Harry sentándose a la mesa con Hermione y haciendo que Ginny se sentara también - pero es que Ginny se puso muy mal cuando le conté lo sucedido - terminó este poniendo su dedo índice y pulgar sobre el mentón de Ginny y haciendo que esta levantara el rostro el cual lo tenía viendo el piso.  
  
¡No puedo creerlo aún! - Respondió Ginny tratando de contener las lágrimas - ¿Por qué mi hermano? - y diciendo esto último se refugió en los brazos de Harry quien le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
No llores Ginny, ya veras que Ron estará bien - decía Harry tratando de tranquilizar a su novia - ¿Hermione has encontrado algo? - preguntó Harry sin soltar a Ginny.  
  
Si, lee - y Hermione le paso el libro a Harry y a Ginny para que leyeran.  
  
Estos comenzaron a leer y luego se quedaron asombrados como Hermione.  
  
¿Así que todo comenzó por una mujer? - decía Harry interrogante - Ya ves lo que uno hace por ustedes - le dijo a Ginny dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz.  
  
Pero. aquí no dice como hacer el antídoto - interrumpió Ginny.  
  
Si pero. no descansaré hasta encontrarlo - contestó una Hermione decidida.  
  
Ya ves lo que también nosotras hacemos por ustedes - repuso Ginny dándole a Harry una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Si, lo sé - repuso Harry, dándole un beso en los labios a Ginny.  
  
¡Quiero ir a ver a Ron! - dijo Ginny de nuevo preocupada - quiero ver como está.  
  
Creo que tienes razón Ginny, aunque Dumbledore nos prohibió irlo a visitar, yo se que Hagrid nos dejará verlo - contestó Hermione poniéndose en pie.  
  
Entonces vamos - repuso Harry levantándose seguido de Ginny.  
  
Salieron cuidadosamente del colegio y llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Mientras Ron despertaba. Se sentía tan cansado y débil. Abrió un poco los ojos y se vio atado de brazos y piernas a los extremos de la cama. "Es mejor así", pensó Ron. "Ahora entiendo a Harry cuando decía que escuchaba una vos en su cabeza. Es horrible. Además de que me arde mucho el cuello. Creo que es la mordida que recibí. Quizás sea así como le arde la cicatriz a Harry, o quizás peor". Ron en esos momentos no envidiaba ser Harry. Siempre le había tenido envidia por que todos lo admiraban por su cicatriz y por ser el niño que vivió. Ahora el solo quería ser: Ronald Weasley. Aunque nadie supiera quien era, por lo menos no le dolería nada. No sentiría la necesidad de beber sangre. Y sobre todo, no escucharía una maldita vos que rondaba su cabeza. Tenía sed. Pero parecía que Hagrid no estaba en la cabaña. Ron cerró de nuevo los ojos y trató de descansar. Hagrid se encontraba afuera, tratando de distraer al pequeño Alfred, el cual ya no podía pasar tanto tiempo dentro de la cabaña por Ron, y no es que Ron lo fuera a atacar, si no que, Hagrid pensaba que Alfred podría hacer mucho ruido y perturbar a Ron que cuando el salió, todavía se encontraba dormido o inconsciente. De repente vio que Harry, Hermione y Ginny, se acercaban. "Viene los chicos. Pero Dumbledore los dijo que no vinieran. pero que puedo hacer. Ron es su amigo, y deben de estar preocupados por él, tanto como yo. No me gusta ver a Ron así." Pensaba Hagrid para sus adentros. Además el podría haber apostado a que Harry y Hermione tendrían que ir a ver a Ron, pero. ¿Ginny ya sabía lo que sucedía?  
  
Hola!!! Espero que les este gustando mi fic!!! Gracias por todos los reviews =) La verdad es que dije que si nadie me dejaba un review ¬¬ ya no la iba a seguir publicando, pero. les agradezco por decir que me esta quedando bien, por que es el primer fic que hago ^^!!! Solo quiero decir que todo lo relacionado con vampiros lo he tomado de las películas que he visto!!! Y unas cuantas cosas inventadas por mi ^^!!!! Y contestando algunos reviews: (siempre escribir eso =P)  
  
Leah Gabrielle: no entendí mucho que digamos tu review, pero ten por seguro que lo seguiré.  
  
Melania Weasley: A mi también me parecen super atractivos los vampiros ^^, aunque para serte sincera, en el fondo les tengo miedo ¬¬ Claro que a Ronnie no le tendría ni una pizca de miedo ^^  
  
Indirita Snape: ¡¡¡China!!! Que bien que leíste mi fic ^^ Yo aprender de ti maestra!!! Y espero que pronto publiques tu historia de Snape!!! Si que somos bandos contrarios. Yo H&R y vos. Snape ¬¬ o será Arnelio??? *_*  
  
Cata-chan: A mi también se me hizo rara la idea de Ron. ¿un vampiro? *_* Pero. ya cuando me lo plante como Brad Pitt o Tom Cruise en "Entrevista con el vampiro". Todo quedo a mi imaginación!!! Alguien por ahí me dijo que le hubiera puesto de nombre al fic "Entrevista con Ron" ¬¬, pero demasiado tonto igual que quien me lo dijo (mentiras Maciellita yo quererte mucho, aunque ames al Tito ^^)  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: ¡¡¡Wow!!! Yo también me muero si Ronnie hiciera eso. Aunque preferiría haber estado en el lugar de Hermione cuando se le tiró encima. Si de plano Ron fuera vampiro, que me chupe donde quiera ^^ (que pervertido se oyó eso!! Ustedes no han escuchado nada ¬¬) Y no se preocupen, voy a estar actualizando casi diario por que ya estoy de vacaciones!!! Por fin libre!!! Maldita Contabilidad ¬¬ Espero que hayan disfrutado estos dos capítulos que subí!! Y esperen pronto los demás!!! Chao!!! 


	4. CAPITULO IV

Aclaro que estos personajes no son míos (a excepción de Alfred y otros que saldrán por ahí más adelante ^^) si no que son de la mujer Rowling la cual me tiene enojada por que nunca que se decide a poner juntos a Ron&Hermione!!! Ah!! Y de la Warner!!!  
  
Hola Hagrid - exclamaron al unísono Harry, Ginny y Hermione.  
  
Hola chicos - contestó Hagrid un poco más contento - podría haber apostado a que vendrían. Aunque Dumbledore les ha prohibido que vengan. entiendo que Ron es su amigo, y quieran verlo. ahorita pueden pasar. cuando salí aun dormía, pasen, pasen - dijo esto último levantándose y llevando a los chicos dentro de la cabaña - ¿Cómo se dio cuenta Ginny? - preguntó Hagrid a Harry en vos baja.  
  
Pues, yo se lo dije - respondió Harry también en vos baja - iba a notar la ausencia de Ron, e iba a comenzar a preguntar, así que prefería decirle la verdad, además es su hermana y necesitamos alguien que nos ayude a mentir cuando Fred y George pregunten también.  
  
Creo que tienes razón Harry - concluyó Hagrid puesto que ya habían llegado a la habitación donde se encontraba Ron.  
  
Ginny se sobresaltó mucho cuando vio a Ron atado de piernas y manos. Hermione puso una mirada aún más triste. Harry solo negaba con la cabeza, como no pudiendo creer lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Hagrid también entristeció más. Se acercaron lentamente ha la cama y notaron como Ron tenía medio abiertos los ojos, pero todavía jadeaba y sudaba un poco.  
  
¿Ron? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ginny entre sollozos.  
  
Gi. ¿Ginny? - preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos y tratando de enfocar bien el rostro de su hermana - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Yo se lo dije Ron - repuso Harry - lo siento, pero pensé que era lo mejor que alguien de tu familia supiera la verdad y me ayudara a mentir cuando Fred y George pregunten por ti.  
  
Creo. que. tienes. razón.- contestó Ron, con una vos cortada cansada.  
  
Hermione solo se limitaba a verlo con ojos de ternura y compasión. Como odiaba ver a Ron así.  
  
Tengo. sed. - dijo Ron a puras penas - me puedes. dar agua. Hagrid. por. favor.  
  
Si, si, claro Ron, ahorita mismo - contestó Hagrid saliendo de la habitación para llevar un vaso con agua y acercárselo a Ron.  
  
Hermione tomó el vaso llevado por Hagrid, y Ron como pudo se inclinó un poco para poder beber, pero.  
  
¡Uagh! - exclamó Ron cuando el agua toco su boca - ¡Eso no es agua! ¡No quiero agua! Necesito sangre. - dijo esto último suspirando y volviendo a perder el conocimiento.  
  
Luego Hermione recordó lo leído en el libro, si un vampiro no bebe sangre, muere. Pero como podían hacer. No podían dejar que Ron atacara a alguien, pero tampoco lo podían dejar morir.  
  
Hermione ¿qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Harry mientras él también había recordado lo leído en el libro - Si Ron no bebe sangre. morirá.  
  
Lo se Harry, pero. - interrumpió Hermione su respuesta al tener una idea algo descabellada.  
  
¿Qué tal si nos sacamos un poco de sangre y se la damos a Ron? - propuso Hermione ante la mirada atónita de Harry, Ginny y Hagrid.  
  
Pero. - logró pronunciar Harry - creo que no tenemos otra alternativa ¿verdad?  
  
Bueno. - dijo Hagrid no muy convencido pero resignado a ayudar a Ron.  
  
Por que mi hermano este bien. lo que sea - repuso Ginny decidida.  
  
Hermione recordó un hechizo que había escuchado pronunciar a madame Pomfrey cierta ocasión para poder obtener sangre sin necesidad de una jeringa. En el hechizo se pronunciaba cuanta sangre se quería obtener de la persona. Hermione pensó que con un litro de sangre cada uno seria suficiente para Ron. Hermione le pidió a Hagrid que trajera un recipiente para depositar la sangre. Primero fue Harry, luego Ginny, después fue Hagrid y por último ella. Pero dado que Hermione desde la noche anterior no probaba bocado se debilitó mucho y cayó desmayada.  
  
¡Hermione! - chilló Ginny al verla en el suelo y sentándose a su lado.  
  
Creo que se sacó mucha sangre - contestó Harry cargándola y colocándola en otra cama que se encontraba en la habitación, junto a la de Ron.  
  
Voy a traer agua con azúcar para que se la demos luego que despierte - propuso Hagrid saliendo de la habitación - eso es lo que he escuchado que les dan a los muggles cuando sucede esto - terminó de decir cuando ya hubo regresado de la cocina con un vaso con agua y azúcar y otro vacío - creo que deberíamos de darle ya un sorbo de. sangre a Ron, Harry.  
  
Si - asintió Harry - mientras esperamos que Hermione despierte.  
  
Ginny se sentó en la cama que se encontraba Hermione, tratando de ver si reaccionaba, mientras que Harry se acercaba a Ron con el vaso lleno de sangre para que el bebiera.  
  
Ron. Ron despierta. - dijo Harry tratando de despertarlo - es sangre Ron, para que bebas - diciendo esto último en un susurro en el oído de Ron.  
  
Ron abrió los ojos lentamente y Harry acercó el vaso a su boca. Ron se inclinó un poco más para poder beber amenamente el contenido del vaso. Harry veía asqueado la escena. Ron bebía la sangre con tanto deseo. Era como si a Crabbe o Goyle les ofrecieran todos los dulces de Honeyducks. Cuando Ron hubo terminado de beber, dio un fuerte suspiro y se sintió más aliviado. Parecía que el vaso había sido lo suficiente. Esto había hecho reaccionar más a Ron, quien abrió más los ojos y observó a Hermione en la cama de a lado.  
  
¿Qué paso Harry? - preguntó Ron un poco aturdido.  
  
¿No lo recuerdas Ron? - preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
Pues. no. - respondió Ron confuso.  
  
Harry le contó a Ron lo sucedido desde la noche anterior, hasta lo ocurrido unos pocos minutos.  
  
Quie. quieres decir que. ¿acabo de beber sangre? - contestó Ron incrédulo.  
  
Si - contestó Harry apenado - es decir, nuestra sangre.  
  
Pero. ¿cómo? - preguntaba Ron aún aturdido.  
  
Parece que si te mordió algo aquel día en el bosque prohibido - repuso Harry - mejor dicho alguien. un vampiro.  
  
Ginny quien solo escuchaba la conversación de los chicos, se percato de que Hermione se comenzaba a mover, así que decidió alcanzar el vaso con agua y azúcar que estaba sobre una mesa. Con la ayuda de Harry lograron inclinar un poco a Hermione para que bebiera del vaso. Hermione abrió los ojos. Ya estaba conciente.  
  
¿Hermione? - preguntó Ron desde la otra cama.  
  
¿Estás bien Ron? - preguntó Hermione sentándose en la cama y viendo al pelirrojo.  
  
Si, pero. ¿y tú? - contestó Ron.  
  
Estoy bien, no te preocupes - respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
Gracias por lo que hiciste - repuso Ron un tanto apenado - de verdad, gracias.  
  
Hermione solo le sonrió. Con la ayuda de Ginny se levantó de la cama.  
  
¿Sabes Harry? - repuso Ron - yo. pues. siempre te había envidiado un poco por tu popularidad. tu sabes. a todos asombrabas con tu cicatriz y por ser el único que ha sobrevivido a una maldición imperdonable, pero. ahora entiendo un poco que es lo que pasas, es decir, siento una vos que me habla y me domina por dentro, además de que la mordida que tengo en el cuello, me arde mucho, me imagino que es más o menos lo que sientes cuando tu-sabes- quien te habla, o cuando te arde la cicatriz ¿no?  
  
Pues si - respondió Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama donde había estado Hermione - me alegra que alguien entienda que no es bonito sentir todo eso.  
  
Si - contestó Ron - pero hubiera querido mejor nunca saberlo.  
  
Es mejor que regresemos al castillo Harry - propuso Hermione - ya se está haciendo tarde y necesito ir a la biblioteca a seguir leyendo.  
  
Si - repuso Harry - creo que tienes razón, espero que sigas mejor Ron.  
  
Vas a estar bien Ron, ya lo veras - dijo Ginny.  
  
No voy a descansar hasta encontrar algún antídoto Ron - dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron - te lo prometo - y dicho esto último le dio un beso en la mejilla, y los tres salieron de la habitación.  
  
Ron se sonrojo mucho. Sentía como su respiración se aceleraba. Los chicos se despidieron de Hagrid y de Alfred y volvieron al castillo. Los tres llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron. Harry se levantó para traer unos libros. Y Hermione quedó sola con Ginny.  
  
Hermione. gracias - repuso la pelirroja dándole una sonrisa.  
  
¿Gracias?. ¿por qué? - preguntó Hermione extrañada.  
  
Por lo que haces por mi hermano - contestó Ginny - lo debes de querer mucho para hacer lo que haces.  
  
¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione sonrojada y nerviosa - si, si lo quiero. y como no lo voy a querer si es mi amigo.  
  
Sabes de que hablo Hermione - dijo Ginny quitándole el libro en el cual Hermione se había refugiado en leer para evitar que Ginny observara que estaba sonrojada.  
  
Pues. pues. si Ginny, yo. creo que Ron me gusta y mucho - terminó diciendo Hermione dándole la cara a Ginny - y es más, siento que lo quiero, pero no como amigo, si no. tu sabes Ginny a que me refiero.  
  
Si, lo se - exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa - es como lo que yo siento por Harry. Pero. ¿por qué nunca antes me habías dicho algo? - terminó preguntando la pelirroja.  
  
Pues. es que no soy alguien muy expresiva que digamos - dijo Hermione volviendo a hojear el libro que Ginny le había arrebatado - cuando algo me pasa, no lo digo. Y mucho menos iba a hacer algún comentario en cuanto a chicos se refiere.  
  
Entiendo. - agregó Ginny.  
  
Al único que tuve el valor de contarle fue a. Harry - dijo Hermione siempre enfrascada en el hojeo de las páginas.  
  
¿A Harry? - preguntó Ginny extrañada.  
  
Pues. si. - respondió Hermione - es mi amigo, y pensé que me iba a entender, tu sabes. a él antes le gustaba Cho Chang y bueno. pero me da mucho gusto que haya abierto los ojos y se haya dado cuenta lo linda que eres. y si no te lo dije a ti, no es por que no confiara en ti, si no que. ¡eres la hermana de Ron! Y tuve miedo de que le dijeras algo.  
  
¡Yo nunca le hubiera dicho nada! - respondió Ginny un tanto ofendida - pero bien, olvidaré eso siempre y cuando me prometes que me tendrás más confianza.  
  
Te lo prometo Ginny - concluyó Hermione mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa - y más ahora que eres la novia de Harry.  
  
¡Si! - contestó emocionada la pelirroja - a veces siento como si todo fuera mi imaginación. Sabes, todavía me pongo nerviosa siempre que él está cerca. Pero. Hermione. ¿piensas decírselo a Ron algún día?  
  
¡¿Decirle qué?! - preguntó Hermione confusa.  
  
Que. tú lo quieres. es decir, más que como un amigo. - terminó Ginny comenzando a hojear un libro.  
  
¡Estás loca! - exclamó Hermione - con que no se de donde tome valor para decírtelo a ti, ¿cómo crees que se lo voy a decir a Ron?  
  
Pero. y si no encontramos una cura. Ron, nunca lo sabrá - agregó Ginny triste - y. hasta te podría jurar que tu le gustas y mucho.  
  
¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione - ¿De dónde sacas que yo le gusto a Ron?  
  
No te hagas Hermione - concluyó Ginny - todos nos hemos dado cuenta de los ataques de celos de Ron, por el tal Viktor Krum. piénsalo Hermione, nada pierdes con decírselo.  
  
Pero. - contestó Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Harry quien llegaba con una montaña de libros.  
  
¡Uff! - repuso Harry, colocando los libros sobre la mesa - es todo Hermione, esos son todos los libros de pociones y hechizos que encontré. tiene que haber algo.  
  
Bueno, entonces busquemos. - dijo Ginny pasándole un libro a Harry para que comenzara a buscar.  
  
Los tres chicos leyeron detenidamente cada libro. Después de un largo rato, Hermione parecía haber encontrado algo.  
  
Creo que hallé algo - dijo Hermione viendo el libro más detenidamente - escuchen:  
  
"Poción de hidracura: está poción sirve para curar a las personas mordidas por un vampiro. Encontrada hace muchos años por una bruja hindú, se compone por extracto de verdusca, flor de echinacea, salvia, carcumei y caléndula. Se mezclan, y se dan a beber al afectado en luna llena. Debido a que todo comenzó por una maldición, para romper con ella y salvar por completo a la persona, debe de acompañarse por el beso de la persona que ame al afectado. Si no se besa a la persona después de tomar la poción, este puede morir."  
  
Hermione bajó el libro, y solo cruzó miradas con Harry y Ginny. Se quedaron por un momento en silencio.  
  
Bueno. manos a la obra - repuso Hermione poniéndose de pie.  
  
Hermione. - exclamó Harry - ¿tú harás la última parte. verdad?  
  
Hermione quien ya había dado algunos pasos, se detuvo en seco. No sabía que hacer. La vida de Ron estaba, en pocas palabras, en sus manos. Ella era la única que podría hacer con exactitud la poción, pero más que nada, ella era la única que podría darle ese beso a Ron. Harry sabía perfectamente lo que Hermione sentía por Ron.  
  
No. no se Harry - contestó Hermione confusa y dándole la espalda a Ginny y Harry.  
  
Hermione, tu eres la única que lo puede hacer - repuso Ginny casi en tono de súplica.  
  
Andando. - repuso Hermione caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca con en libro en el brazo y sin responder a la pregunta de Harry.  
  
Hola!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!!! Solo quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración antes de que me reclamen!!! No quiero que parezca que la relación vampiro-Ron sea tomada como Harry-y el que no deber ser nombrado!! Ah!!! Que mas da Harry-Voldemort!! Lo aclaro antes de que me maten!! Pero es que (según las movies que he visto) los vampiros tienen contacto con los que han mordido, es decir, leen su mente, conocen sus sentimientos y los controlan hasta cierto punto!! Y les duele o arde la mordida por que es la conexión que tienen con el "vampiro mayor" por llamarlo así!!! Después de esta pequeña aclaración, paso a contestar los reviews que tanta alegría me dan.  
  
Melania Weasley: T_T. si a mi también me parte el alma ver a Ronnie así!!! Pero. no te preocupes, tal vez Hermione se aníma y lo salva ¿no crees? Si no pues yo con todo gusto me apunto para darle ese gran beso a Ronnie!!!  
  
La_NiNia_PiTu: no se que significa guay, pero no te preocupes que lo continuaré pronto!!  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: yo también me muero si hace eso!! Hey, haber a que horas quito a Hermione y me pongo yo en su lugar... ¬¬ esta bien, no he dicho nada!!!  
  
mariag malfoy: nunca me paso por la mente poner a Ron con apariencia de vampiro feo. es más hasta ahorita el único cambio físico que ha tenido es que está pálido!!! De lo contrario sigue siendo el siempre lindo e inigualable Ronnie!!! Ni los colmillos le han crecido (todavía)!! Yo lo quiero plasmar como Brad Pitt y Tom Cruise en "Entrevista con el vampiro". *_*  
  
Luisa: claro que lo continuaré y pronto!!!  
  
Ya lo último y para no aburrirlas, siento que no quedan muy bien publicados los capítulos pero pido las disculpas del caso por que soy "principiante", y no entiendo mucho de inglés que digamos, pero. estoy tratando de que queden bien publicados, si alguien me puede ayudar, HAGALO PLEASE!!! Chao!!!  
  
Lil Granger ^^ 


	5. CAPITULO V

Mientras tanto Ron, había vuelto a escuchar esa horrible vos en su cabeza. Hagrid lo veía asustado. "Necesito que vengas Ron. necesito a Hermione. tienes que ayudarme."  
  
¡Déjame en paz! - Gritaba Ron, como si así pudiese librarse de la vos - ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Y no metas a Hermione en esto! ¡Déjame!  
  
"Tu no entiendes Ron. necesito descansar. tienes que venir. ayúdame. trae a la chica contigo."  
  
¡Déjame! - seguía gritando Ron.  
  
Hagrid no sabía que hacer. No entendía por que Ron gritaba de esa manera. Intentó darle un vaso con sangre, pero no era eso lo que Ron quería. El pobre Alfred se había refugiado bajo la mesa junto con Fang, pues les asustaban los gritos de Ron. En el castillo, Hermione conseguía los ingredientes para la poción, pero evadiendo las miradas de Harry y Ginny.  
  
¿Ya lo tienes todo? -preguntó Harry.  
  
Déjame ver. - contestó Hermione revisando la lista del libro - solo me faltan las verduscas.  
  
De eso hay en la casa de Hagrid - repuso Harry.  
  
Entonces, en la casa de Hagrid prepararé la poción - respondió Hermione caminando ha la salida del castillo - y por suerte ahora hay luna llena. - dijo esto último observando la oscura noche que se acercaba.  
  
Se encaminaron rápidamente a la cabaña de Hagrid. Un poco antes de llegar, se percataron de los gritos de Ron, así que comenzaron a correr. Antes de que ellos tocaran, Hagrid ya les había abierto la puerta.  
  
¡Gracias a Dios que vinieron! - repuso Hagrid con cara de preocupación - Iba a ir al castillo a buscarlos. Ron está como loco. Creo que hasta está delirando.  
  
Los chicos junto con Hagrid, se encaminaron hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Ron. Cuando llegaron Ron alaba con todas sus fuerzas las cuerdas como queriéndose soltar. Sus muñecas comenzaban a sangrar por el roce de las cuerdas con su piel. Estaba sudando y pálido. Era lo único que necesitaba Hermione para terminarse de decidir a hacer la última parte de la poción. No podía dejar que Ron siguiera así ningún minuto más. Se dio la vuelta, y se encaminó hacia la cocina donde iba a comenzar a preparar la poción. "Por suerte ahora habrá luna llena. Terminaré esta poción de una buena vez. No te preocupes Ron, yo te prometí hacer todo lo posible por salvarte. y lo cumpliré" Decía Hermione para sus adentros. Harry, Ginny y Hagrid llegaron para ayudarle a prepara la poción. Luego de un rato, Hermione ya la había terminado a la perfección.  
  
Bueno, ahora solo hay que esperar que oscurezca más. y se la daremos - concluyó Hermione colocando la poción en una frasco pequeño que tenía Hagrid.  
  
Pero. ¿y lo demás? - preguntó Harry, observando a Hermione.  
  
No te preocupes Harry. - respondió Hermione decidida - lo haré.  
  
Ron seguía delirando. Parecía como si otra vez tuviera fiebre. Alfred comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Hagrid, y Fang solo dio varios ladridos.  
  
¡Oh, Alfred! - Contestó Hagrid - A la hora que se te ocurre pedir comida. Se acaban de terminar las verduscas. ¿Me acompañas Harry a cortar más? - preguntó Hagrid.  
  
Si claro - respondió el chico de la cicatriz.  
  
Yo voy contigo - agregó Ginny - pero. Hermione. - alegó la pelirroja al percatarse que Hermione se quedaría sola con Ron.  
  
No te preocupes - la interrumpió Hermione - yo me encargó de Ron, además solo esperare a que vuelvan y le daré la poción.  
  
Entonces no tardaremos - concluyó Harry saliendo de la casa, seguido de Ginny y Hagrid.  
  
Alfred y Fang se quedaron en la casa. Hermione se colocó el frasco en la túnica y se encaminó hasta el cuarto donde estaba Ron. Ron estaba muy débil. Se veía cansado. Estaba sumamente sudado. Hermione tomó una toalla pequeña que estaba sobre una silla, y comenzó a secarle la frente a Ron.  
  
No te preocupes Ron. - repuso Hermione suavemente - pronto acabará tu martirio.  
  
Ron comenzaba a delirar de nuevo. Pero ahora sumamente débil.  
  
¡Déjame! - Respondía el pelirrojo - ¡No le hagas daño. por favor! ¡Deja a Hermione!  
  
Pero que. - dijo Hermione extrañada con lo que había dicho Ron, pero fue interrumpida por unos ruidos que escuchó en la cocina.  
  
Hola - se escuchaba decir una vos - ¿Estás ahí Hagrid?  
  
Hermione salió del cuarto. Se encontró con un hombre de edad y con cara triste. Hermione se asustó al verlo.  
  
Discúlpeme señorita. ¿se encuentra Hagrid? - repuso el extraño hombre.  
  
No. - logró articular palabra Hermione - él acaba de salir, pero no tardará en regresar.  
  
El hombre se percató de los delirios de Ron. Miro extrañado a Hermione, y comenzó a avanzar al cuarto. Hermione se había quedado inmóvil. Algo hacía que se no se moviera de su lugar. Quería moverse pero no podía. El hombre llegó a la habitación, y vio a Ron. "Ese es el chico Crow. tráemelo. y a la chica también."  
  
Pero señor. - dijo el hombre suplicante.  
  
"Es una orden Crow, ¡obedéceme!"  
  
El hombre resignado, desató a Ron, quien estaba desmayado y con las muñecas sangrando. Hermione sintió una fuerza extraña y se desvaneció. El hombre llevó a Alfred afuera.  
  
¡Crece Alfred! - dijo el hombre apuntando a Alfred con el dedo.  
  
Alfred pasó de ser un pequeño dragón, a un dragón de proporciones mayores. Parecía ser que, siempre y cuando su dueño se lo permitiese y el quisiera se mantendría pequeño, pero cuando era necesario crecía como del tamaño de un hipogrifo. El hombre, quien se llamaba Crow, regreso a la cabaña y tomo los cuerpos de Ron y Hermione y los colocó sobre el lomo de Alfred. Luego se subió él, y emprendió vuelo. Luego de un rato, llegaron Hagrid, Ginny y Harry a la cabaña, y se encontraron con que la puerta estaba abierta y Fang se encontraba ladrando desesperado. Se imaginaron lo peor. Pensaron que quizás Hermione no se había esperado a que ellos regresaran y había desatado a Ron para darle la poción y este la había atacado, así que comenzaron a correr, esperándose encontrar el cuerpo de Hermione sin vida. Cuando entraron a la cabaña cargando un saco de verduscas cada uno y después de aventarlas en el piso, comenzaron a buscar en toda la casa algún rastro de Ron o Hermione. Buscaron por un buen rato y no encontraron nada, y tampoco encontraron a Alfred.  
  
¿Qué habrás pasado Harry? - Preguntó Hagrid asustado y preocupado - No esta Alfred, ni Hermione, ni Ron.  
  
Crees. que Ron. los habrá atacado y se los llevó al bosque prohibido.- repuso Ginny preocupada también.  
  
No lo se. - respondió Harry - es muy extraño. Deberíamos de irlos a buscar al bosque prohibido.  
  
¡No Harry! - exclamó Ginny - recuerda que tú no puedes salir de noche del colegio. Corres riesgo tú también. Algo me dice que están bien.  
  
Pero. ¿y si les pasa algo? - preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  
Ron tiene que regresar Harry - contestó Ginny abrazándose a Harry - necesitará un lugar donde cubrirse de los rayos del sol. y hasta entonces sabremos.  
  
Tiene razón Ginny - agregó Hagrid caminando hacia la cocina - Además, Ron por muy aturdido que este, no lo creo capaz de hacerle daño a Hermione ¿a que no? Yo también presiento que están bien. mientras esperamos, prepararé té.  
  
Esta bien. - repuso Harry - esperemos. - y dicho esto último se sentó con la pelirroja en un sofá.  
  
Ron comenzaba a volver en sí. Se sentía sumamente débil. Su respiración estaba agitada. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un castillo. Tenía paredes de piedra, igual que en Hogwarts, pero era un lugar escalofriante. A la par suya se encontraba Hermione todavía inconsciente.  
  
¡Hermione despierta! - exclamó Ron sacudiendo a la chica para que volviera en sí. Lo último que Ron recordaba era haber sentido un fuerte escalofrío y luego se desvaneció. Aún no entendía que hacía ahí, ni donde era ahí.  
  
Veo que despertaste - repuso una voz fría que Ron identifico de inmediato, era la misma vos que le hablaba en su cabeza.  
  
¿Quién es usted? - artículo palabra Ron.  
  
¿Yo? - preguntó el hombre con risa - Soy el conde de Hamilton, Drácula para mis amigos.  
  
¿Usted fue el que me mordió? - preguntó Ron temeroso - ¿Usted es el que me habla siempre?  
  
Ja, ja - repuso el hombre envuelto de una larga capa negra y quien todavía no le había dado la cara a Ron - Si mi querido amigo. He sido yo quien siempre ha perturbado tu sueño.  
  
Se dio la vuelta dándole por fin la cara a Ron. Era un hombre alto, de tez blanca y de apariencia joven, pero se veía gastado. Pálido, y con unos ojos azules que hipnotizaban. Tenía cabello largo color negro, vestía una gabardina negra maltratada por los años y una capa negra que lo envolvía completamente. El hombre se fue acercando nuevamente a Ron, y este quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Era como si este hombre tuviera una fuerza sobre natural que dominaba cualquiera de sus movimientos.  
  
He esperado cinco largos siglos para poder saldar mi deuda de sangre - agregó al hombre acercándose más a Ron - Yo era un guerrero, que servía fielmente a su rey. Estaba comprometido con la mujer más linda sobre la faz de la tierra: Daniza. Nos íbamos a casar pero, fui llamado para defender a mi rey en una batalla. Prometí a mi amada regresar y casarme con ella. Dirigí la batalla con audacia y logramos la victoria. En esa guerra fue donde mis amigos me designaron el nombre de Drácula, que significa sanguinario, referente a todos los enemigos que probaron el filo de mi espada . Pero. cuando regrese de la batalla, unos malditos. por envidia de que el rey me iba a honrar con honores, habían matado despiadadamente a mi Daniza - los ojos del conde comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas - de esa manera me habían pagado el ser fiel a mi rey, matando a lo que mas amaba en la vida. Odie a Dios con todas mis fuerzas. Si es él, el que permite las cosas. ¡Por qué permitió que mataran a mi Daniza!... Desenterré su cuerpo. parecía como si solo durmiera. Estaba intacta a pesar de que llevaba más de tres días enterrada. La lleve a la iglesia, y con una daga corte sus muñecas. Me iba a unir a ella en una alianza de sangre. La sangre que salía de sus venas, las vertí en un cáliz. El cáliz que ocupan para celebrar las misas. Me tome su sangre y maldije a Dios. No le perdonaba que por su culpa hubieran matado a la luz de mi vida. Juré que mataría cada hombre existente en la tierra y me bebería su sangre. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento cruzo por la iglesia, todas las puertas y ventanas se abrieron de par en par. Escuché una vos que provenía de lo alto. me maldijo y me condeno a tener que vivir de sangre. Hizo que crecieran mis colmillos para parecer monstruoso. Yo los tome como armas para poder así morder a mis víctimas y beber hasta la última gota de su sangre. Ahora vivo solo en las tinieblas de la noche, por que la luz de sol es el vivo infierno para mí. Mi única compañía es mi fiel Crow. fue el único sirviente que no me abandono, y en recompensa a ello, nunca lo he atacado. Poco a poco fui descubriendo que cuando no bebía toda la sangre de mi víctima, este se convertía en uno como yo. Pensé que era una manera de vengarme de que yo fuera así. Si yo era así, por que no todos lo eran. Pero una maldita bruja hindú, descubrió un antídoto para poder curar a los que mordía. Le hice una pequeña visita. le pregunté que podía hacer yo para revertir la maldición. Consultó con sus dis que dioses, y me dijo que la única manera para yo poder descansar en paz, era que alguien saldara esa deuda de sangre. Tendría que conseguir que a alguien que bebiera del mismo cáliz en el que bebí yo, sangre de su amada. Luego mi victima muere, y yo. podré descansar en paz con mi amada Daniza. Luego quise atacarla para acabar con ella, pero la muy estúpida me pudo esquivar. me maldijo en nombre de sus Dioses (N/A: para variar ¬¬) a vagar durante cinco largos y malditos siglos antes de poder llevar acabo el ritual. Después la estúpida. desapareció. Te preguntarás como es que he sobrevivido en todo este tiempo sin poder atacar a ningún humano ¿verdad?... Pues todo se lo debo a mi fiel Crow. el descubrió que del único animal del cual podía beber sangre era de las ratas. Así que el se pasaba la mayor parte del día matando ratas y sacándoles la sangre, y en la noche yo la bebía para mantenerme vivo, aunque débil. Pero ahora. se ha cumplido el plazo, y como vez tú has sido el elegido. Cuando te encontrabas en el bosque y te mordí, pensé en beberme toda tu sangre. estaba muy débil y necesitaba mucha sangre pero. en eso sentí algo extraño en ti. algo que me recordó a lo que sentía por Daniza. amor. así que percibí que tu eras el indicado.  
  
¡Usted está loco! - gritó Ron con desesperación.  
  
Ja, ja, ja - rió el conde sarcásticamente - si mi querido amigo, si estoy loco, pero por poderme encontrar de nuevo con mi Daniza. He estado en tu mente Ron. Conozco cada uno de tus pensamientos y sentimientos. Y se perfectamente lo que sientes por esa chica - terminó diciendo eso viendo a Hermione, quien todavía seguía inconsciente.  
  
No se de lo que habla - respondió Ron, poniéndose más pálido aún. (N/A: si se puede ^^)  
  
No te hagas el tonto - repuso el conde - se que la quieres, y no precisamente como una amiga. A mi no me puedes engañar Ron. Ahora te conozco muy bien. Y eres perfecto para realizar el ritual. ¡Mátala Ron! Mátala y bebe su sangre - y dicho esto le dio a Ron una daga que se encontraba en la mesa y la cual era la misma que había ocupado aquel día.  
  
Ron, quien había estado inmóvil mientras hablaba con el conde, comenzaba a levantarse contra su voluntad. Entonces comenzó de nuevo una lucha interna. Su cuerpo estaba siendo manejado por el conde, quien lo estaba obligando a caminar hacia donde estaba Hermione y matarla. Ron tomo todas sus fuerzas posibles, y comenzó a luchar. Era como si peleara con el mismo. Se tambaleaba, algo lo obligaba a caminar, pero el se resistía. No podía matar a Hermione. Sobre todo por que el conde tenía razón, él la quería, y no precisamente como amiga. Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione. Todos esos malditos celos que sentía y que lo incomodaban cada vez que estaba con Krum, cada vez que lo mencionaba, no era más que AMOR. El conde quien aún se encontraba débil, desistió de hacer que Ron se moviera.  
  
Veo que la quieres mucho - agregó el conde agarrándose de una mesa - tienes suerte de que este tan débil que no puedo controlar del todo tus movimientos, pero. no me puedo quedar así. ¡Crow! - Exclamó el conde - ¡Ven y amarra al muchacho! No puedo hacer que te muevas, pero si puedo mantenerte inmóvil.  
  
Crow, quien se encontraba afuera del castillo junto Alfred, quien por cierto al estar acostumbrado por las atenciones de Hagrid, chillaba por comida.  
  
¡Espérate Alfred! - exclamó Crow tratando de calmar al dragón quien había vuelto a hacer pequeño - ¡Luego te daré comida! Ahora vuelvo.  
  
Y diciendo esto, se alejó, y entró al castillo. Alfred, al ver la indiferencia de Crow y acostumbrado a las atenciones de Hagrid, se enojó y emprendió vuelo, hacia la cabaña.  
  
Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, y lo siento por tardarme un poquito en publicarlo, ya que prometí actualizarlo seguido pero. tuve aquí unos pequeñitos atrasos y ahora si tuve tiempo!!! Como ven Hermione ya acepto besar a Ronnie, cosa por la cual no me hubiera negado NUNCA!!!! Pero bueno, la onda es ver si a las horas de de las horas no se hecha para atrás!!! Eso solo lo sabe mi mente y yo así que sigan leyendo para enterarse, oki???? Y. el prox cap es el final!!! Yo siento que este fic me quedó corto pero entiendan es el primero que hago y todavía mi mente no se acostumbra a largas horas de trabajo neuronal inspiratorio ^^!! Les llega mi análisis forense!! Hasta entonces y sigan dejando reviews!!! 


	6. CAPITULO VI

Mientras tanto, Harry ya se estaba desesperando.  
  
Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo - repuso el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo - tenemos que buscarlos.  
  
Cálmate Harry - contestó Hagrid, quien se servía la septuagésima taza de té - ya sabremos algo de ellos. Además Dumbledore regresa hoy en la noche, el nos dirá que hacer.  
  
Pero Hagrid fue interrumpido por unos chillidos familiares. Era Alfred. Hagrid corrió hacia la puerta, y al encontrarse con Alfred lo abrazó fuertemente sacándole al pobre dragón, una pequeña nube de humo de la nariz. Hagrid comprendió que Alfred tenía hambre así que lo entró a la casa y le dio de las verduscas que habían cortado en el bosque prohibido él, Ginny y Harry.  
  
¡Alfred! - exclamó Harry al ver al pequeño dragón.  
  
¡Regreso Harry! - respondió Hagrid feliz - Lo ves. seguro Hermione y Ron, regresaran también.  
  
Quizás él ha estado con Ron y Hermione - concluyó Harry - ¿Le podrías preguntar Hagrid?  
  
Cálmate Harry -repuso Ginny poniéndole la mano en el hombro - esperemos a que coma y luego. Hagrid le preguntará a él. o eso creo.  
  
Alfred comía como si no hubiera probado bocado por muchos días. Parece que el viaje de ahí al castillo, con Crow y los chicos lo había debilitado mucho. Cuando ya estuvo lleno, dejo de comer y se recostó sobre los pies de Hagrid.  
  
Alfred. - preguntó Hagrid en tono suave, y rascándole la cabeza - ¿dónde están Ron y Hermione?  
  
Alfred al escuchar eso, se levantó y empezó a extender sus pequeñas alitas. De repente comenzó a crecer de nuevo como el tamaño de un hipogrifo ante la mirada atónita de Harry y Ginny. Hagrid parecía familiarizado con ello, y es más, se sentía maravillado. Cuando dejo de crecer, comenzó de nuevo a aletear.  
  
Creo que quiere que lo montes Harry. - repuso Hagrid mirando a Alfred.  
  
Yo voy contigo Harry. - exclamó Ginny tomando de la mano a Harry.  
  
No Ginny, tu esperame aquí con Hagrid. - contestó Harry tomando a Ginny por los hombros.  
  
Pero. Harry. - respondió Ginny viendo fijamente a Harry.  
  
Yo soy quien tengo que ir. - y dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ginny.  
  
Poniendo su varita en la túnica, se montó sobre Alfred, y emprendió el viaje. Mientras tanto Crow todavía estaba atando a Ron.  
  
Señor. déjelos ir. son solo unos niños. - agregó Crow suplicante.  
  
¡No me importa que sean unos niños! - Repuso el conde molesto - lo único que quiero es descansar. Quitarme esta vida de sobrevivir de sangre. Y encontrarme con mi amada Daniza. ¡Apresúrate Crow!  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione comenzaba a reaccionar. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la misma visión de Ron. El conde se percato de esto, y se acercó a ella por atrás.  
  
Veo que despiertas mi querida Hermione - repuso el conde en sonde burla - hubiera preferido que estuvieras dormida para llegar a cabo el ritual, pero ya que despertaste.  
  
Hermione se volvió, y vio con ojos de espanto al conde. No pudo articular ninguna palabra. Esos ojos. la tenían como hipnotizada.  
  
¡Crow! - exclamó el conde viendo fijamente a Hermione - tráeme el ataúd. Que por fin voy a descansar en paz.  
  
Crow, quien ya había terminado de atar a Ron, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ron estaba más que inmóvil. En esos momentos Harry entró con Alfred por una ventana haciendo añicos los vidrios. El conde se sobresaltó y le quitó la vista a Hermione quien ya sin la mirada del conde pudo reaccionar y correr hacia donde estaba Ron. Harry se bajó de Alfred. El conde se abalanzó sobre Harry queriendo morderlo. Harry se defendía a como podía.  
  
¡Ron! - exclamó Hermione desatando a Ron rápidamente - ¡Despierta! Tienes que tomarte la poción para que todo acabe.  
  
Ron reaccionó y solo le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione.  
  
Hermione. ¿estás bien? - repuso Ron todavía muy débil.  
  
Si, Ron estoy. - interrumpió Hermione al percatarse de que los colmillos de Ron ya habían crecido - ¡Tienes que beberte esto Ron! - y diciendo eso sacó de su túnica el frasco de la poción.  
  
Pero ¿qué es? - preguntó Ron extrañado.  
  
Es una poción. - agregó Hermione destapando el frasco - es para que dejes de ser vampiro Ron. ¡Bébetelo!  
  
Ron tomó el frasco, y se bebió el contenido. Poco a poco se comenzó a sentir extraño. Sentía un extraño escalofrío en su cuerpo.  
  
Ahora lo demás. - agregó Hermione con decisión.  
  
Ni lo sueñes niña. - exclamó el Conde dejando a Harry tendido en el suelo y acercándose a Hermione con la daga para atacarla.  
  
Pero Harry logro sacar la varita de su túnica y lanzó un expeliarmus que por error de cálculo cayó sobre Hermione y salió volando unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Al percatarse de esto Harry, lanzó otro expeliarmus que esta vez si le acertó al conde y este salió disparado también unos metros y se quedó inconsciente. Ron comenzaba a sudar de nuevo y a temblar, pero esta vez era por el efecto del antídoto. Harry quien hasta esos momentos no le quitaba la vista de encima al conde por si se levantaba de nuevo, corrió hacia donde estaba Hermione quien se encontraba todavía inconsciente por el expeliarmus, y comenzó a sacudirla para hacerla reaccionar. Si ella no le daba el beso a Ron, este iba a morir.  
  
¡Hermione! - exclamó Harry desesperadamente - ¡Despierta!  
  
Hermione reaccionó, y volvió en si. Estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe, pero recordó lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
¡El beso! - respondió quitándose los brazos de Harry de sus hombros y corriendo al lado de Ron, el cual estaba a punto de expirar.  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó, Ron dio un último suspiro. Hermione pensó lo peor y sin pensarlo dos veces juntó sus labios con los de Ron. Comenzó a mover sus labios para ver si Ron respondía al beso, pero solo sentía sus fríos labios inmóviles. "Por favor Ron. no te mueras. yo te. necesito" Pensaba Hermione mientras agilizaba más el movimiento de sus labios. Sin parar de besar a Ron, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía impotente y fracasada. Pero de repente, los labios de Ron comenzaron a moverse lentamente junto con los de ella. La chica sintió un enorme escalofrío en el cuerpo el cual le regresó la vida y la esperanza. Los movimientos de Ron se fueron intensificando, junto con el beso, hasta que Ron se separó sus labios de los de ella.  
  
¿Qué. paso? - preguntó Ron con la respiración acelerada y con los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
  
¡Ron! - exclamó Hermione mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Harry quien solo había observado atónito la escena, se acercó a Ron.  
  
¡Volviste amigo! - repuso Harry mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Ron.  
  
Hermione no soltaba a Ron.  
  
Hermione. tú. tú. me salvaste - exclamó Ron, un tanto sonrojado y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas el también - pero. por que el be.  
  
¡Mi señor! - exclamó Crow al ver al conde tirado en el suelo sumamente débil.  
  
Cuando. podré descansar. Crow. ¿cuándo? - exclamó el conde en un murmullo de vos.  
  
Harry ayudo a que Ron se pusiera en pie junto con Hermione. Sabían que el conde ya no podría atacarlos. El expeliarmus que le lanzó Harry lo había dejado más débil.  
  
¿Qué. qué. le pasa? - preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
Necesita sangre - respondió Crow con vos apagada.  
  
Tome. - dijo Harry sacándose de su túnica un frasquito con sangre - lo traía por si Ron lo necesitaba. pero. tiene que prometer que no nos atacará.  
  
Y que se irá de aquí. - continuó Hermione quien con Harry ayudaban a Ron a sostenerse.  
  
Si. - repuso el conde aún en el suelo y entrecortadamente - se los. prometo.  
  
Crow, tomó el frasco, e inclinando un poco al conde le dio a beber la sangre. El conde comenzó a beber insaciablemente. Cuando hubo terminado, se le veía más repuesto.  
  
Solo. quería descansar. es todo. - contestó el conde con mirada suplicante - vamonos Crow, partamos lejos de aquí. una promesa. es una promesa.  
  
Y dicho esto el conde se levantó con ayuda de Crow, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del castillo donde afuera se encontraba un carruaje negro. Cuando los chicos también llegaron a la salida del castillo, el conde ya estaba dentro del carruaje. Crow regresó al castillo por el ataúd. El conde sacó la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje.  
  
Ron. - exclamó el conde - te sugiero. que se lo digas. - y dicho esto metió la cabeza de nuevo al carruaje.  
  
Los chicos se giraron para ver al conde, pero no entendieron nada, a excepción de Ron, que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Caminaron un poco, y antes de que se adentraran en el bosque prohibido Alfred, apareció, siempre de tamaño proporcional.  
  
A. ¡Alfred! - repuso Harry, mientras Ron ponía los ojos como platos al ver atónito a Alfred.  
  
Alfred aleteó fuerte y Harry entendió que quería que lo montaran. Con ayuda de Harry y Hermione, lograron subir a Ron, y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la cabaña de Hagrid. En el viaje Hermione le explicó a Ron lo de Alfred. Un poco antes de llegar a la cabaña, Alfred comenzó a chillar, lo que hizo que Hagrid abriera de un tiro la puerta. Fang solo ladraba. Alfred descendió y los chicos pudieron bajarse. Ginny corrió donde ellos.  
  
¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? - exclamó Ginny abrazando a su hermano - ¿Qué paso? ¡Cuéntenme!  
  
Es una larga historia Ginny - repuso el pelirrojo entrando a la cabaña con ayuda de su hermana.  
  
Mientras tanto Hagrid le ofrecía a Alfred una muy buena cantidad de verduscas en recompensa y volviendo este a su tamaño normal. Luego dentro de la cabaña Ron le relataba a Hagrid y Ginny lo sucedido en el castillo con intervenciones de Hermione y Harry.  
  
¡Wow! - exclamó Ginny maravillada con el relato - si que han pasado toda una odisea por salvar al cabeza hueca.  
  
Que graciosa Ginny ¬¬ - repuso Ron abrazando a su hermana que se encontraba recostada en su pecho como niña chiquita escuchando un relato de su padre - pero bien que te preocupaste por mi.  
  
Eso si - respondió Ginny - y por Harry también. - agregó esto último sonrojándose mucho - ¡Ah! Y también por ti Hermione.  
  
Si tú, como no - contestó Hermione divertida.  
  
Entonces el conde. en el fondo. no era tan mala persona. supongo - exclamó Ginny.  
  
Pues no. no era tan mala persona. - repuso Harry.  
  
Solo tengo una pregunta - agregó Ron interrogante - ¿Por qué tú. me. besaste Hermione? - terminó el pelirrojo poniéndose del mismo color de su cabello.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo de igual manera que Ron.  
  
Eh. bueno. es que. era parte del antídoto Ron. - concluyó Hermione mirando al piso.  
  
Ah. - respondió Ron decepcionado - yo pensé. gracias Hermione.  
  
Pero en eso fueron interrumpidos por los chillidos de Alfred y los ladridos de Fang.  
  
¿Qué pasa Alfred? - preguntó Hagrid.  
  
De respuesta solo recibió otro par de chillidos de Alfred. Hagrid al escucharlos, solo se entristeció.  
  
¿Qué sucede Hagrid? - exclamó Harry al ver la cara triste de este.  
  
Alfred. se va. - concluyó Hagrid levantándose y abriendo la puerta de la cabaña para que este saliera y emprendiera su vuelo - dice que irá a buscar a Crow.  
  
No te pongas triste - repuso Hermione tratando de darle ánimos a Hagrid.  
  
Es que yo. quería que se quedara conmigo. pero bueno. si eso es lo que el quiere. - respondió Hagrid y dedicándole un adiós con la mano a Alfred seguido de Harry, Ginny y Ron que ya habían llegado afuera para despedir a Alfred.  
  
Hasta luego Alfred - dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Ron.  
  
Por la cara de Hagrid, rodó una pequeña lágrima. Harry y Ginny lo llevaban dentro de la cabaña seguidos de Ron y Hermione pero.  
  
Hermione - exclamó Ron tomándola del brazo - eh. necesito. hablar contigo un momento.  
  
De. de que Ron. - preguntó nerviosa Hermione.  
  
Yo. pues. - articuló palabra Ron tartamudeando nerviosamente - me he dado cuenta que la vida es muy corta. y que hay cosas que se tienen que decir y. una de ellas es que. te debo mi vida. y te lo agradezco mucho.  
  
No Ron tú. - repuso Hermione sonrojada, pero siendo interrumpida por Ron.  
  
Pero. hay algo mucho mas importante que tengo que decirte. - agregó Ron tomándole la mano a la chica provocando que esta se sonrojara mucho más - Hermione. yo. no se como ni cuando pero. estoy. enamorado de ti.  
  
Hermione pasó por todos los colores del arco iris al escuchar la declaración de Ron. Sentía como algo helado le recorría el cuerpo y como su respiración se aceleraba.  
  
Y aunque se que para ti fue una obligación besarme. - repuso el pelirrojo apenado y mirando al suelo.  
  
No Ron. - exclamó Hermione rápidamente - no fue ninguna obligación el besarte. por que. yo. - concluyó Hermione acercando sus labios a los de Ron.  
  
Los dos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento fundiéndose en un tierno beso el cual después se intensificó a apasionado. Los dos se sentían en las nubes. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar de besar al otro. Por la necesidad de aire separaron sus labios y se regalaron una sonrisa. Al notar que Ron y Hermione no entraban, Hagrid, Harry y Ginny decidieron saber que es lo que pasaba.  
  
Hermione - repuso Ron con cierto nerviosismo - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
No - contestó Hermione con cara triste.  
  
¿Por qué? - exclamó Ron con los ojos como platos y asombrado.  
  
Es una broma tonto - respondió Hermione entre risas - claro que me encantaría ser tu novia.  
  
Y dicho esto último Ron volvió a unir sus labios con los de Hermione.  
  
- Ya era hora hermano - exclamó Ginny desde la entrada de la cabaña de Hagrid, junto con este y Harry quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura, he interrumpiendo el beso.  
  
Me alegro por ustedes - repuso Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Hagrid solo les dedicó una sonrisa también.  
  
Cuidado con mi amiga Weasley - dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ron.  
  
Cuidado con mi hermana Potter - contestó Ron con una sonrisa y abrazando a Hermione por atrás rodeándola por la cintura.  
  
A lo lejos se divisaban dos siluetas que se acercaban a la cabaña. Eran Dumbledore y Mcgonagall. Harry, Ginny y Hagrid salieron por completo de la cabaña y Ron soltó rápidamente a Hermione.  
  
Veo que el Señor Weasley ya está bien - repuso Dumbledore llegando a la cabaña y dedicándole una mirada severa a Harry y a Hermione.  
  
Pues. si. - exclamó Harry nervioso.  
  
Parece que han pasado muchas cosas esta noche Señorita Granger - agregó la profesora Mcgonagall viendo a Hermione.  
  
Si. - contestó Hermione con una sonrisa y tomándole la mano a Ron disimuladamente - muchas cosas.  
  
Hola!!! Y como ya había dicho este es el último cap del fic!!! Lo siento por que me quedó cortito, por que yo hubiera querido que me quedara más largo ¬¬!!! Pero. . . ya ni modo, tal vez el próximo que haga me queda un poquito más largo por que espero hacer mas fics ^^!!! Solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y me dejaron muchos reviews!!! Sobre todo a Melania Weasley y a Merodeadora Chii que fueron de las primeras en dejarme reviews y en especial a Ford Anglia 2000 a la cual le pedí opinión acerca del fic, y que bien que le haya gustado!!! Gracias por todos los reviews por que gracias a ellos seguí la historia!!! Chao!!!  
  
Lil Granger ^^ 


End file.
